


I'm Still Not Wearing Any Clothes

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [22]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf Riends Secret Santa, Gift Work, M/M, Michael is an idiot and falls into the water, Sick Fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Michael falls through the ice and Jeremy cares for him.





	I'm Still Not Wearing Any Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas @ kaptainkawaii666

“Come on Jere! I wanna go ice skating,” Michael says gleefully, tugging his boyfriend out of the car, closer and closer to the iced-over lake.

“I know I know, but I told you, there’s a good chance we might fall in.”

“Don’t be so worried Jere, I was on the ice yesterday with my moms, it was perfectly stable.”

“Fine, but if I fall in you better take care of me. And if  _ you  _ fall in, don’t come crawling to me to care for you, alright?”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Michael laughs, and once they reach the lake, he quickly replaces his winter boots with his skates, and shoots off onto the ice while Jeremy is still tying the laces of his skates. 

“C’mon Jere bear! You’re missing all of the fun!”

“I’m coming Mikey, just hold on one-” Jeremy is suddenly cut off when he hears a loud crack and then a splash. Jeremy’s head then pops up to stare at the lake, noticing a Michael sized hole exactly where Michael must have been just a moment before.

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy jumps up, throws off the skates, and runs onto the ice in his socks. He slides to a stop right by the hole just as Michael’s head pops up from the water and his hand grab at the ice to try and stay up. Jeremy grabs Michael’s hand and uses all of his strength to pull his boyfriend from the lake and onto the ice, he then quickly half drags half walks him to land. There, Jeremy pulls off Michael’s jacket and shirt, then he sheds his own jacket and wraps it around Michael’s shivering form.

“You idiot, I told you it wasn’t safe!” Jeremy states as he begins to lead Michael over to the car, where he can shed the rest of the wet clothes and wrap himself into one of the many blankets that Michael typically keeps in the back seat of his car.

Once Michael is wrapped up in the passenger seat, Jeremy grabs the keys from Michael’s wet jacket pocket, slips into the driver's seat, and drives off to his house.

\-----------

Once Jeremy pulls into his driveway, he quickly makes his way out of the car in order to help Michael into his house and up to Jeremy’s room.

“I th-thought you sa-said that you wo-would-wouldn’t take care of m-e,” Michael says once they reached Jeremy’s room, curling up on Jeremy’s bed, tightening the blankets around him.

“That’s when I didn’t  _ really  _ think you’d fall through! If you had popped back up by yourself, I’d be taking you to the hospital right now! Goddamnit Mikey!”

“I’m s-s-s-sorry Jere,” Michael stutters out.

Jeremy sighs. “Just wait right here, I’m gonna go get you some soup.”

“How ab-about a ni-ce hot ba-bath?” Michael asks, looking up at his boyfriend with big round eyes.

“That will just shock your system, won’t be good. Better to give you small bits of warmth at a time until you’re all better, trust me. My dad fell through five years ago, I remember most of what the nurses told him.”

Michael smiles softly, “My own per-personal nurse. Th-thanks babe.”

Jeremy laughs, “I’ll be right back.” And with that, Jeremy leaves the room and heads down to the kitchen. He pulls out a soup can from the pantry, chicken noodle, Michael’s favorite, and then takes out a pot to cook it in. He dumps the soup into the pot and heats it up, making sure that it’s at a good temperature for Michael’s freezing body.

“Mikey, I got some soup!” He calls as he re-enters his room.

“Go-good! I’m free-freezing!” 

Jeremy places the bowl of soup on top of his desk, then makes his way over to Michael to help him over to his desk chair. 

“Smells gr-great Jer-jere. Th-ank you,” Michael chatters through his teeth as he reaches for the spoon slowly.

“Anything for you Mikey,” Jeremy said, leaning down to kiss Michael’s forehead.

“I think th-that warmed m-e up mor-more than the so-soup is,” Michael mumbles, slurping up more of his soup.

“Well, once you finish that up, maybe you’ll get a few more where that came from,” Jeremy grins, giving his boyfriend a silly wink.

“Aye aye ca-captain!”

\------------

Ten minutes later, Michael has finally finished his soup, when he looks over at Jeremy who had perched himself on the desk. “Jere?”

“Yeah, Mikey?” 

“Um, I just realized I’m still not wearing any clothes,” Michael looks down at himself, all he had on was blankets. He was currently not wearing any actual clothing and decided that putting something on would probably be ideal.

Jeremy laughs, “let me grab some of the clothes you’ve left here before.” Jeremy hops off of his desk and heads over to his dresser. He opens the bottom left drawer and pulls out a pair of sweats and a black shirt that Michael had left at Jeremy’s house after one of their many sleepovers, where forgetting clothes happened quite a bit for quite a few reasons.

“Here, need help getting dressed?”

“Jerebear are you propositioning me?” Michael giggles, taking the clothes from Jeremy.

“It’s not like you have anything that I  _ haven’t  _ seen,” Jeremy says, a wide grin spreading onto his face.

“Well, I can’t disagree with that!” Michael then drops the blankets, keeping his eyes glued to Jeremy as he pulls the sweats on and then shrugs the shirt on over his head. “Like what you see, babe?”

“Fuck off Michael, you know I do.”

“Which is exactly why I like torturing you, now I believe someone promised me some kisses? And, I was wondering if some snuggling can be added onto that deal?”

“I think something can be arranged,” Jeremy says mischievously. He then grabs Michael by his wrist and tugs him over to his bed, where they curling up against one another, and Jeremy begins to trail kisses down his boyfriend’s neck. 

“God Mikey, you’re  _ still  _ freezing!” Jeremy says, shocked at the cold touch of his boyfriend’s skin against his lips.

“Mhmm, but you’re warming me up! Why’d you stop!” Michael grabs for Jeremy, tugging him closer.

“You need sleep Mikey,” Jeremy says quietly, brushing his hand over Michael’s slightly damp hair, as it had mostly dried by now.

“Fine, but when I wake up, you better continue from where you left off.”

“Wouldn’t dream of  _ not  _ doing that,” Jeremy says, grinning.

\------

True to his word, Jeremy showers Michael with love and affection as soon as Michael wakes up, which, as per usual with these two boys, led into spending nearly an hour in Jeremy’s room. Their time was only interrupted when Jeremy’s dad had come home asking if they wanted pizza for dinner.

 


End file.
